Someone Else
|main artist 1 = Miley Cyrus|released = |recorded = 2013|genre = Electro-R&B, Synthpop, Hip hop|length = 4:48|album name = Bangerz|album name link = Bangerz (album)|label = RCA Records|writer = Michael L. Williams II Pierre Ramon Slaughter Timothy Thomas Theron Thomas Miley Cyrus Maureen McDonald|producer = Mike WiLL Made It, P-Nasty|prev track = Maybe You're Right|next track = Rooting for My Baby|audio = Miley Cyrus - Someone Else (Audio)}}"Someone Else" is the thirteenth track from Miley Cyrus's 4th studio album Bangerz. The song is an Electro-R&B, Hip hop and Synthpop song with Glitch influences.. The song lyrically talks about how Cyrus' failed attempts at romance and the duration of her time recording have turned her into someone else. Composition "Someone Else" was written by Cyrus, Mike Will Made It, MoZella, P-Nasty, and Rock City; it was produced by Mike Will Made It, with co-production by P-Nasty, and engineered by Chris "Tek" O'Ryan. Stephen Hybicki recorded the song, which was later mixed by Jaycen Joshua assistance from Ryan Kaul. The song is an EDM-inspired song, with elements of Hip Hop, Synthpop, Eurodance, and during the intermissions between the chorus and verses, has glitch music elements. Lyrically, it speaks of how Cyrus' high expectations of a relationship were additionally misled and cliche, and not only that, but during the duration of recording her album and promoting it, she truly evolved; she's turned into someone else, herself. Critical Reception "Someone Else" received generally mixed reviews from contemporary music critics. On behalf of AllMusic, Heather Phares opined that Cyrus "sounds more mature than ever before" and successfully paired her vocals with current musical trends. Katie Hasty from HitFix expressed a similar opinion, and suggested that Cyrus' vocal delivery was "big and convincing". When discussing Cyrus' recently introduced rapping, Nick Catucci from Entertainment Weekly felt that the track saw Cyrus "call up her chops and throw into relief" in an unoriginal fashion "just how meek typical DJ bros like their hook girls." Los Angeles Times ' Mikael Wood suggested that "Someone Else" was not as effective or "as arresting a statement" as Cyrus' cover version of "Look What They've Done To My Song" by Melanie Safka; he implied that "Someone Else" suffered from its "hollowed-out beat" and production values. Sharing a similar sentiment, Evan Sawdey from PopMatters was disappointed by its "vanilla Euro club" sound, which he felt proved that Mike Will Made It offered more "misses" than "hits" for the record. On behalf of Digital Spy, Catriona Wightman suggested that Cyrus was "writing lyrics based on real-life experience" in a fashion similar to Taylor Swift; she assumed that the lyrics "cried" and "lied" acknowledged the reportedly turbulent relationship she experienced with Hemsworth. Wightman also felt that the line "I thought you'd catch me if I fall and fill me up when I'm empty" signified a lack of support from Hemsworth. Writing for Thought Catalog, Cody Delistraty summarized the track as a presentation of "implicit versus explicit redundancy"; he highlighted the lines "'Cause that's what I've seen in movies, come to find out it’s not like that at all" and "you see real life's much different" for their perceived unnecessary repetition that failed to add "meaningful philisophies" to the recording. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Bangerz songs